creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Do You Like Chocolate?
When I think about it though, some of you might be allergic to it, so you can change it to 'Do you like what I like,' cause technically from my stand point, it means the same thing. Since I like chocolate. Well, because hey, that's what I'd say to make friends. If I were one those other idiotic meat bags, but that's my inner Omega-123 talking. To go around, greeting people like it was an everyday thing, would be asking too much of me. Why? Because you damned humans are fucking annoying as, well, a super-guide is to a gamer. We know how some conversations will start, we've been through enough of them to say exactly what the other person says. Then he or she will probably say that's what they were gonna say. See my point? If they do do the unexpected. Well, what is the unexpected? A slap to the face? A meeting with an old friend from childhood? You're the father? That old couple from down the street, was in fact, one of the greatest assassin duos in the world? That that very same couple was actually in their late thirties, and just looked old? There's a lot of things that can pertain to the unexpected. Then you think about the unexpected, suspicion is aroused sometimes, you think twice about having dinner over at the couple's house. Although, your house could explode because you accidentally lit a dynamite stick instead of a candle when you needed some light in your basement, and you didn't think you'd have a dynamite stick lying around down there. Let alone have one. Oh, it reminds me of the candle I have on my crappy two-shelved desk, that's parallel to where my bedroom door is. It's one of those taper candles, the ones that you use at dinner. Mine was white, melted to the length of a whiteboard marker, basking in all its glory. It's just there though, I've melted it to set a sort of, 'used' feeling, for the lack of better excuses to why. The only other time I've lit it was when I needed to burn the wax off of my new pen nibs. Something I thought was stupid when I was first started to use dipping pens, but it has its reasons. Actually the other day I got first-degree burns on my legs, because it just so happened my coat caught on fire. How? I'll plead the fifth on that one. The next day though, I showed my acquaintances the afore mentioned burns, and they started freaking out. I had asked one the few people I considered a friend, why they did. 'Cause honestly, I didn't know why, this was a pretty frequent occurrence in the world, getting burned, so I knew it'd happen to me at some point. She had told me(my friend), that was how normal people reacted, due to their sensitivity toward pain inflicted upon themselves and others. Which I don't see the point of, but then, I'm not what this society calls 'normal' by all means. Even my thoughts are never to be ventured into. But it is in thought we can find asylum, it is in thought that limits are broken, where the impossible can seem possible. When you think, do you hear your voice? Think. Hear yourself. Now think, what did my 'voice' sound like when you read. Did I sound like a male, female, or one of those voices that's hard to tell between the two. Did I sound young, old, experienced, peppy, wise, or the otherwise. I have given you no insight to what my being is besides the evidence given in this scripture of words. It is your mind that has created the voice your hear now. It is in the mind we have created the ever battling 'good' and 'evil' that has created a fine line in this world. I have thought about the universe. Ever since I was the little kid who had found and explored the voice in my head, which was my own apparently. At some point, I started to think about our universe, but when I reached a certain point, I'd always get minor headaches, even now it would happen. Why did that happen and especially at that point? Always at that point. Why? Was there something I wasn't supposed to know? Maybe if I had thought harder, ignored the pain, I would've gotten the answer? More importantly, if something did it, what didn't want me to know? No, it's nothing. These are just my thoughts. I'm just having a conversation with myself. I'd like to change my first question though. Did you think today? Category:Mental Illness